Gleeked Up Victoriously
by dreamfightdo
Summary: The Glee group, the Victorious group all together. What could posibly go wrong? Rated T because, well, it's Glee related.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from, but I love it. If you watch glee and victorious, you'll like this (I hope). Here it goes. **

**Ohio:**

Mr. Shuster walks into the choir room with the glee club busy, as usual, busy having some kind of worthless argument. He writes two letters on the white board in the front of the room, 'L.A.'. This grabs Rachel Berry's attention immediately.

"Mr. Shu, what about L.A.? Are we preforming songs written about there? If so, I have the perfect one, it's-"

"Ok, American Girl Doll, maybe if you shut up, he'll tell us," The cheerleader Santana interjected.

"Thank you, Santana. Well I have fairly exciting news. In L.A. there's a preforming art high school that's holding open audition's to become a student. Considering we got the money from West Side Story, we'll being going to audition." The utter look of excitement on the faces of the student's faces was enough to know that this will not go too well.

**Hollywood Arts:**

"Why on earth would this school hold open auditions? That's how you get all the people with no talent to come," Jade said as soon as Sikowitz had given the news. Beck put a warning hand on her shoulder, but still fought to stifle a laugh.

"Well, it's good publicity. Plus it'll be fun to get to know people from out of state. We've got a group coming from Ohio coming."

"My brother went to Ohio once, he got arrested," said the overly bubbly Cat.

"Why," the brunette, Tori Vega persisted, seeming to be the only one actually interested.

"He did something bad to the potatoes." Everyone was now staring at Cat,

"What he'd do lil' red," Andre asked.

"I can't say. It's dirty." Everyone slowly turned back to Sikowitz, who shook off Cat's comment.

"Anyway," he continued," Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre and Robbie, you'll be showing the group from Ohio around. I want _everyone,_" he paused to look at Jade who gave him an innocent smile," to be on their best behavior."

Who was he kidding; this was going to be an adventure in itself.

**I know, this is sort of an introduction rather than the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go! Thanks for the favorites, reviews and alerts. I feel so loved!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership of Glee or Victorious.**

The Ohio group entered the brightly colored school. The walls ringed with a multitude of randomly decorated lockers, ranging from baby bottle nipples to scissors. The hall was filled with the sound of different instruments and people dancing circles through the halls. Before the group could regain their composure, an odd looking man with a coconut approached them.

"Ah, you must be the group from Ohio. Do you like the walls?" The man took a sip from the coconut with a straw. Kurt was the first to respond

"Yeah, they're awesome. Why do you have a coconut?" He let out an extremely unexpected laugh.

"The milk gives me visions." Mr. shu slapped a hand over Santana's mouth while the rest of the group stayed silent.

The man walked away directing a brunette girl and boy with dreads and a keyboard in our direction.

"Hi," the girl warmly greeted," Welcome to Hollywood Arts. I'm Tori and this is Andre. Do excuse Sikowitz he's a bit…odd. So, what are your guy's names?"

"Well, I'm Mr. Shuster. This is Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittney, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Rory and Puck," he said as he directed to each student. As soon as he finished another group of people joined them.

One of the girls had bright red hair, another had blue streaks in her jet black hair, one of the boys had a puppet and the other had raven black hair.

"Oh, this is Cat, Jade, Robbie and Beck. We're going to show you around," Tori said with the same cheery disposition," Um, Beck and Robbie, you guys show Rory, Finn, Puck and Mercedes around. Cat and Andre, you can show Quinn, Brittney, Blaine and Kurt around. And, Jade, you and I'll show Sam, Santana and Rachel around.

…

"So how did you get in here," Rachel asked Tori.

"Well, my sister drank some tea that made her tongue swell up and she couldn't sing, so I took her place." Rachel was slightly taken aback by that. It sure wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What about you," She asked Jade.

"Acting and singing-just to get me the scholarship. There was no way in hell my dad was going to pay for me to go to school here. He hates my guts." Again, not the answer Rachel expected.

"Tell me about it, my grandmother hates my guts for…certain reasons," Santana pitched in," This school is pretty cool."

"Thanks," Jade said back.

"Plus that Beck guy was pretty hot."

"Too far," Jade said in the same tone," That would be my boyfriend, so stay away from him. That goes for you to, shorty," she said referring to Rachel.

"Jade, remember what Sikowitz said, be _nice_."

"Don't worry I've been called worse," Rachel said, shrugging off the rude remark.

"I like you," Santana said

"Ditto," Jade said," but stay away from Beck."

"This won't end well," Sam said, under his breath.

…

"So this is the main hall," Beck said as he led his group through the halls. The group wasn't paying much attention to Beck. More toward Robbie, who held a puppet.

"Dude, why do you have a puppet?" Puck asked.

"He's not a puppet!" Beck rolled his eyes.

"This is Rex," he said gesturing towards the puppet. The group gave him a confused look, 'Just go with it', he mouthed.

"Well, hi…Rex." Mercedes was the first to actually talk to the puppet.

"Hey, people of the potatoes," he said back. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, while Robbie said,

"Rex!" As Robbie argued with the puppet, Rory asked Beck,

"He knows the puppet isn't real, right?"

"Honestly, we're not sure."

…

Cat was off on some rampage about her brother with Brittney listening intently.

"Does she really care, or is she pretending," Andre asked.

"I think she does care. She's not perfect up here," Quinn said, gesturing to her head.

"She's got a good heart, but that's where some of her brain was sacrificed," Kurt added.

"Just the same as our little Cat," Andre said," So what do y'all do?"

"Sing," Blaine said," Although a few of us _do_ act. Like Rachel and Kurt."

"Well, I'll tell you now; you've got competition here"

**So there you go, chapter 2. I'm having fun writing this. It'll get better, I promise. I know I left out Finn he's going to hop in there next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AH! I haven't updated so long! I've been hard at work at my other chapter story. Here you go; chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't care how many ways you try and spin it. I do not own Victorious or Glee. I don't own Grease ethier.**

"So your dating that Jade girl," Finn started with Beck," She seems…interesting." Finn finished not sure if that was the right word to use.

"Oh, she can be a gank, but she's not that bad," he replied smoothly.

"So how'd you two meet," Finn asked, keeping up conversation.

"It was ninth grade. I had thought she was interesting so I asked her out and she said no. So I kept asking until she caved. And now, here we are, three years later.

So what about you and Rachel, is it?"

"Well that's a long, complicated story that involves multiple break-ups and get together."

Mr. Shuster approached the two boys.

"Tina, Mike and Artie just got here."

"Really, that's great! Sucks that they missed the tour," Finn adds on looking at Beck," They had a huge test and couldn't come out with us."

"Oh, I know how that is," Beck says coolly," So what song are you using to audition? You are auditioning, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure yet. Normally when I sing, it's with Rachel and she picks the songs."

"I'm not much of a singer, but I've got a few ideas and according to Jade, 'mad guitar skills' so I can help you out."

"That'd be awesome, thanks man."

"Yeah, plus, Jade won't get pissed at me for hanging out with any of the girls."

…

"So Rachel," Tori started," what song are you singing for the audition?"

"I had a few in mind; maybe one with a good range or possibly something harder." Rachel said. Tori looked at her for a second

"You know, Rachel, having a strong voice is great, but if you really want to impress Helen, you should sing something with a lot of emotion behind it. And when I say that, I mean it has to mean something to you."

"What about you Santana," Jade asked.

"Easy, something new and fresh; something everyone will know."

"That's stupid," Jade said, bluntly.

"Jade, _nice!" _Tori said, beginning to get very annoyed with her frenmey.

"No, no; I want to hear where she's going with this." Santana interjected, curiosity ringing in her voice.

"If you sing something new, not only will it be easy to have someone else do the same song, but it won't show off your vocals. Because-let's face it- of all the popular singers today, about three can sound good live."

"You've got a point. I guess I'm singing an oldies song. No stealing _Berry_."

…

The group sat at the blue lunch tables filling the full circle of seats. They chatted and ate when Tina and Mike walked up.

"Hey guys! We're here," Tina said.

"Hey, what's up? Take a seat."

Mike sat in the open spot with Tina squeezing in next to him, practically in his lap.

"Are they a couple or something," Andre asked Sam, who had found a seat next to him.

"Yeah," he said," they've been together a while; the most stable couple in the glee club."

That's when Artie rolled up.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

Cat's eyes got wide with excitement.

"OMG, my brother had to use one of those when he broke his leg!"

Jade buried her face in her hands while the others looked down and awkwardly fidgeted with their hands or forks. Artie just laughed, he didn't really care; besides, this girl was pretty cute.

The bell chimed in its rhythmic pattern signaling the end of lunch.

The Hollywood Arts group made their way to class while the glee group made their way to Mr. Shuster, who stood in front of the grub truck.

"So, what do you guys think of the school so far," he asks.

"I'll admit, it's pretty awesome. That Jade girl is totally cool too," Santana said.

"Jade is way to mean for my taste," Rachel argued.

"Well, Beck said she isn't that bad if you get to know her," Finn commented

"Beck, the really hot guy," Quinn asked.

"Don't bother, he's taken. That was made very clear to me. Not that it really matters, but whatever," Santana replied.

"Anybody know what the cute redhead's name is," Artie asked.

"That's Cat, she was telling me about her brother and the time he got mauled by a stuffed cat," Brittney told him. Everyone stared at her in silence for a minute.

"Well, Helen wants to talk to us so we should be going," Mr. Shu said, ending the conversation.

…

"Santana is actually pretty cool," Jade said, as everyone was still making they're to class.

"She's so mean though. I prefer Rachel," Tori said

"Of course you do, you're both Sandra D's," Jade snapped. Beck changed his angle took look at her.

"What, I have that audition for Grease coming up. I have the song stuck in my head."

"So, anyway, Quinn's kind of cute," Andre said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beck said automatically regretting it.

"Oh, so you like her," Jade said, in her 'way to piss me off idiot' tone.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Beck defended.

"You know, whatever, ok? Forget the fact you have a girlfriend like whoever you want! See if I _freakin' _care!"

She slid into a chair into the front row just as the bell rang. Beck had screwed up, big time.

…

"Finn, I need some help from you and the other guys," Beck said, catching up to him.

"What for," Finn asked.

"I may or may not have ticked my girlfriend off," Beck mumbled. Puck, who had come into the conversation at that point, said,

"Smooth dude, what do you need from us though?"

"I was hoping you guys could help me think of a way to get her to forgive me." Kurt had joined the group.

"Easy, sing to her. That's how I fell for Blaine."

It was a good idea, except for one little thing,

"That's great and all, but I'm not much of a singer."

"Well, we could sing back up for you," Sam said.

"Ok," Beck agreed nervously," now we just have to pick a song."

**They're you go! Not super long…sorry. HAPPY GOLDEN BIRTHDAY TO VICTORIA JUSTICE! And many more! Her 19****th****, last year as a teen!**

**Any song suggestions for Beck? Preferably not one Glee has done.**


End file.
